


The Start of an Awful, yet Wonderful Adventure

by scarscarchurro



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk fools, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Humor, I wrote this so long ago I nearly forgot about its existence in my docs, M/M, and perhaps a certain squishy wizard being bold with said drunkness, caduceus clay and the no good very bad beginning with the nein, only rated mature for the use of alcohol and drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Caduceus Clay is drunk for the first time in his [REDACTED] seasons of living and oh boy is it an interesting experience.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Start of an Awful, yet Wonderful Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning for Alcohol use and some very drunk non consensual touching, but the lack of consent is respected.

A feeling started to well up inside of Caduceus' chest that first night in Zedash. When, in a drunken flourish, Caleb declared that they, the Mighty Nein, were his destiny. 

A warm bubbly feeling had churned his stomach and tightened his chest. He even could've sworn the low warm glow of the Evening Nip danced in a halo around Caleb's auburn locks and flushed freckled face. It made Caleb glow like a ring of soft wildfire had surrounded him. 

Caduceus came to the conclusion that it had to be the foul tasting liquor on his tongue that made him feel like this. A little giddy. Warm and flushed by Caleb's aura. 

He looked down at the shot glass that had been refilled while he had been lost in a haze. He recalled patrons of the Blooming Grove had often drowned themselves in this stuff. Times of grief and separation from the dead often drove many vices. 

A younger Caduceus had fondly nicknamed the substance 'Giggle Juice' as some of the adults who consumed it often acted light. Happy. Giddy like Caduceus was feeling.

Acting like Caleb who finished his drink with a bostrus declaration in his mother tongue and then continued his act of boldness as they left the bar to find a place called the Leaky Tap. 

Which Jester explained that they had stayed there prior to the incident on the Glory Run. 

Prior to losing someone they loved dear. 

Even through the effects of the Giggle Juice Caduceus could feel a stab of sorrow in his chest. His new companions lost so much in the man known as Mollymauk. They even lost the woman known as Yasha to a whirlwind of grief. Her loss had seemed to be the greatest. 

They arrived at the Leaky Tap many of them choosing to still drink the night away. 

Caduceus skipped the pleasantries of consuming more drinks at the bar and went straight to the pleasantries of occupying a bed. 

He was tired from the drinks, but unable to find comfort in the human sized bed. His feet and ankles dangled off the nearly too small mattress and it was not what he had grown used to living in the temple. He missed the comfort of home. The silence of the wood. The smell of earth. It was exciting being this far from home, weird in a good way, but there was still a small amount of tension. A coil of anxiety that seemed to get tighter despite the amounts of drink he had partook in. It loosened slightly as he redirected his thought pattern to the words that had slipped passed Caleb’s lips earlier. 

Caduceus was following his destiny. Hopefully the Wild Mother had not abandoned him… Hopefully he had not been lead astray from the path she had crafted for him. 

He sighed heavily, flopped over onto his left side, and attempted to curl his legs up just to get his feet under the cover at least.

It was probably for the best that he couldn't find sleep or comfort. If he had been unconscious he might not have heard the door creak on its hinges. Might not have felt the bed dip with the weight of another body. 

Might not have smelled the earth and musk of a certain member of the Mighty Nein. That smell loosened the coil in his chest. The scent at least comforting. Reminding him of the fresh dirt of the Grove.

A warm breath ghosted over Caduceus' soft neck furs. It smelled of fermented barley, wheat perhaps. Whatever Caleb had been drinking. It still reeked of alcohol. 

Nearly smooth legs hooked themselves around Caduceus’ as a drunken chuckle filtered into his ear. "You are going to love Pumat Souls, Mr. Clay.”

Caduceus felt that familiar warmth coil into his chest. It intertwined with the anxiety that was slowly unraveling. "Mr. Caleb…" Caduceus flopped over onto his side so he could face the scruffy faced--shit faced--Wizard. He ran a painted pinky delicately down Caleb's beard(he was drunk for the first time ever and was finding himself rather affection filled... Sue him), right through the hidden cleft, where he had his finger stall, and press in just slightly. He fought the urge to say 'boop' as the flesh gave in just a touch. "I think you are in the wrong room." Even his voice sounded slower, lower, and a little rough.

Caleb's eyes were lidded, pupils blown so there was just a sliver of deep blue lost in a sea of black, his lips parted, smacked briefly to dampen his possibly dry mouth, and then that drink heavy scent fell over Caduceus’ face. "Fjord will not mind if I steal his roommate for a few minutes…" 

As much as that made Caduceus smile--briefly--the firbolg had to set a boundary. "You can't crawl into my bed, Mr. Caleb." 

A drink heavy brow rose and furrowed. Caleb's face scrunched up in a way that had Caduceus' heart beating hummingbird fast. "You are right, Mr. Clay." Even though the words felt a little empty. Those legs that had curled around Cad's legs unfurled and drifted away. "We are. Both very drunk." 

Caduceus blinked slowly and nodded. "Very." 

Caleb didn't move. 

Caduceus didn't either. Pinky still placed where the human's chin dipped. The coarse beard hairs prickly, but all the same tickled the pad of the firbolg's finger. 

Fjord interrupted whatever this moment was. "Gods, Caleb! What the hell are you doing in here?" 

Caleb slowly pulled back, rose to his feet, and rubbed at his face. He mumbled something in Zemnian, and all Caduceus could make out was the name of Nott.

He walked out.

Fjord stared at Caduceus, rumpled, and a little lost in thought. "What… uh… what were…" Fjord looked to where Caleb had retreated down the hall and then back to Caduceus. Brow furrowed he groaned, closed the door, and moved over to his own bed. "I'm too drunk for this." 

Caduceus blinked slowly feeling the liquor drag at his mind. "Was weird. In a good way."

Fjord groaned into the mattress. "Too drunk. G'night, Caduceus."

Caduceus shrugged, rolled back onto his side, and eventually succumbed to the drag of sleep. 

… 

That strange feeling didn't go away once the alcohol had left Caduceus' system. 

It stuck to his bones and throbbed in his chest every time he caught a glimpse of one of those rare Caleb half smiles. 

This was going to be one awful adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe out there everyone, take care of yourselves, and don't forget to love each other :)
> 
> Also Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
